1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a digital broadcasting transmitter, digital broadcasting receiver, and method tier composing and processing streams thereof, and more particularly, to a digital broadcasting transmitter which constitutes and transmits transmission streams which include normal data and mobile data, and a digital broadcasting receiver which receives and processes the transmission streams and processes, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital broadcasting becomes widespread, various types of electronic devices support digital broadcasting services in particular, besides digital broadcasting televisions (TVs) and set top boxes which are provided in homes, portable devices which individuals carry, thr example, mobile phones, navigations, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players also have functions supporting digital broadcasting services.
Therefore, there has been discussion on digital broadcasting standards for providing digital broadcasting services in such portable devices.
Discussion on Advanced Television Systems Committee-Mobile/Handheld (ATSC-MH) standards was one of them. According to an ATSC-MH standard, a technology is being disclosed for providing mobile data together within transmission streams for transmitting normal data and transmitting such data.
Since mobile data is data which is received and processed in portable devices, it is processed in formats more robust than normal data due to migratory characteristics of portable devices, and is included in transmission streams.
FIGS. 1A˜1B illustrate a configuration of a transmission stream which includes mobile data and normal data according to an exemplary embodiment.
FIG. 1A is a structure of a stream where mobile data and normal data are each arranged in a packet allocated to each data and multiplexed.
The stream in FIG. 1A is convened into a structure as shown in FIG. 1B by interleaving. According to FIG. 1B, MH, that is, mobile data are divided into mobile data in A region and mobile data in B region by the interleaving. A region represents a region within a certain range based on a portion where mobile data which is a same or bigger than a certain size is gathered in a plurality of transmitting units, and B region represents a region except A region in the stream structure. Dividing the stream structure into A region and B region is merely an exemplary embodiment, and thus, such division may be made differently according to circumstances. That is, a division may be made such that A region does not include normal data, and B region is any transmitting unit which has normal data.
B region is relatively vulnerable to errors as transmission errors, compared to A region. In digital broadcasting data, known data, for instance, a training sequence may be included to be used for correcting errors. However, this known data is not arranged in B region according to a related-art ATSC-MH standard, and thus, B region is vulnerable to errors.
In addition, as a stream structure is set as in FIGS. 1A˜1B, there are limitations to transmitting and/or receiving mobile data. That is, under this stream structure, it may not be possible to use a portion allocated to normal data, and thus, there is a concern that efficiency of a stream is deteriorating.
Accordingly, there has been growing needs for a technology which enables efficient use of a stream.